Preparations: Council's Discussion
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: Three beings are having a discussion amongst themselves about certain events that happened as well as discussing on what the future holds.  Set right before the upcoming long fic, Silver Radiance


**Preparations: Council's Discussion**

**Story written by:**** Maurice A. Nigma**

**References and Characters of "Tales of Symphonia" by:**** NAMCO Tales Studio, Ltd.**

**References and Characters of "Sonic the Hedgehog" by:**** Yuji Naka of SEGA**

**References and Characters of "The Slayers" by:****Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi**

The cosmos is filled with countless possibilities and worlds as many as there are stars. Numerous realms that, to most human beings on Earth, only exist within fairy tales, books, science fiction novels, and even within their own dreams and imagination. Some even come from the imagines on television, comic books, or video games that people use for entertainment. The existence of other realms and dimensions, as well as higher powers, outside their own are subjects that most of Earth's scientists have been trifling and pondering on since the latest advancements of their current science and technology. What most of the humans of the planet haven't realized that something far greater than their current problems and dilemmas is about to take place.

"The time for their rising is drawing near, my friends, and the humans of this world are blissfully unaware of what is about to happen within their realm despite their current circumstances," was what an unknown entity, with a pair of glowing sky blue human shaped irises, said while another two pairs of eyes, one baring emerald green while another held fiery red, appeared before its presence.

"Are you speaking of the five humans in that realm which would soon be in possession of the greatest powers that no being in any realm should come to possess, elder one?" was what the being with ruby red eyes asked to its companion with the voice of a male adult.

"I'm afraid so, my friend. The three of us have known that the coming of these five beings and also are aware that they weren't suppose to manifest themselves to the world until another century has passed. However, since the first emergence of the cosmic energies caused by the Chaos Emerald, it has caused their powers to develop in less than a decade of Earth's time. The growing occurrence of natural disasters as well as the people's hesitation to do anything about their planet's natural balance is a factor to their hasten growth."

"Let us not forget that Master Arias, who currently wields the ancient blade of our Lord and creator, is also one of these beings," was what the young female entity with emerald eyes added to her older companions words with a neutral tone in her voice. "After all, he is the closest human to ever come in direct contact with the Chaos Emerald for when it had entered within his realm the first time for when he was younger. Let us not forget that his journeys traveling to other realms are factors for his powers own manifestation."

"Of course we wouldn't forget about it, sister," was what her sibling said to her while speaking a soft but serious tone. "When Master Arias is within the Golden Lord's domain, the Monsters of that realm continuously tested his abilities and strengths that caused his dormant abilities to emerge from his body than it should."

"The latent ability to control, warp, bend, and manipulate the fabric of space itself," was what the elder creature said to both of his companions in a calm and steady tone right before continuing. "This power awoken the moment Master Arias had come into contact with the Chaos Emerald's energies. A normal human exposed to these energies would've been able to shrug off in a matter of hours and act as if they were never there. Of course, the three of us should know better that Master Arias is not an ordinary human the moment we saw our creator's ancient weapon react towards his presence."

"But we also know that the blade shouldn't have reacted towards his presence even if he were to be one of the five, elder," was what the red eyed speaker responded to his companions words. "Giving such tremendous power to a young human at that age is dangerous enough without finding out that he is one of the five humans chosen to wield powers greater than that of the gods and dark lords themselves. It's too soon for that kind of power to emerge like had done within one of the Four Worlds."

"The two of us understand your concern brother, but it's something that we shouldn't have to tread on for the time being," was what the female with the green eyes said to her sibling in a calm matter before continuing to speak. "As you may recall, we've noticed that part of Master Arias' spiritual essence that governs half of those powers has been separated from the rest of his body. No doubt that the fight he had with the remaining remnant of Hellmaster Phibrizzo is the main cause for the separation of his spacial abilities. So there is nothing to worry about him going mad for a long while to say the least."

"But it's still a cause for concern, my lady," was what the oldest member of their council among them said while at the same time keeping his tone cool and calm. "Even we, who have the powers to surpass both the gods and dark lords, weren't able to anticipate Master Arias' mentally stable state while carrying those powers within his body. I'm just amazed that the power hasn't gone out of control within his body as it would for the other four for when their own individual powers do spring forth. It must have something to do with the ancient blade that is in his possession."

"Speaking of our creator's weapon, have you noticed that it has become a bit more attached and protective towards Master Arias' presence since his battle with Phibrizzo?" said the red eyed male with a now calm and yet thoughtful tone within his voice.

"Yes, I've seen how the blade is reacting towards Master Arias for when it senses danger approaching caused by a Monster within the Four Worlds or a minion of the creature Nightmare Parasite, brother. It clearly shows that for when it used its own power to rescue its master from being devoured by the tainted essence of Hellmaster just as the human was about to be devoured," was what the female of the trio responded to her ruby eyed sibling. "But it also exhibits a bit of disgust for when it hears the young human or either of its friends call it by the name that Naugus has given to it. Obviously, Master Arias has yet noticed the weapon's real existence."

"You're speaking of the weapon's sentience, sister?" was what the crimson eyed entity asked to his female sibling with a curious and yet calm tone in his voice before hearing her respond.

"Of course, dear brother. You, as well as the elder, know as well as I do that our creator's ancient weapon is a living being with a mind and soul of its own. We've also known that throughout the eons that we've lived and watch over all of the other realms that the weapon has not once been given a proper name not even by the one who forged it. It's also clear that it does not like being given the name 'Star Sword.' But despite this, the weapon is willing to protect its wielder from anything that is seen as a danger. This would also explain why Master Arias' spacial abilities didn't rage out of control immediately after they've surfaced from within the Golden Lord's realms in his fight with Phibrizzo. The weapon seems to have managed to keep his powers in check so that Master Arias' mind wouldn't be corrupted by its great energies."

"Speaking of the matter, I've come up with a solution on what to do when the powers of the Archangels have finally awakened within the Earth realm, my friends," was what the blue eyed elder of the three spoke to his three companions, his calm tone not once faltering.

"Archangels, elder? Why choose the name of one of Earth's religious creatures that we know exist only in the Highest Plane?" was what the red eyed member of their council asked with his curiosity clearly growing within his voice right before hearing his older companion respond.

"You know as well as I do that when the time comes for the powers of these humans to manifest themselves that their energies would take the form of angel wings, my friend. Wings that are shaped and sized like that of one of the highest ranks of angels that has ever graced the Highest Plane. But back onto the matter at hand, I propose that we place these humans in another realm that is outside the boundaries of their realm in order to stabilize their powers so that we may instruct them how to use their abilities."

"That's a wise decision, elder," was what the emerald eyed female responded to the proposal that her leader spoke of just as she continued. "Their powers would have no chance of growing out of control thanks to the environment that dimension has outside time and space. It would also be a good training ground for them to be able to utilize and control each of their individual abilities properly. But what of Master Arias? We certainly can't leave him alone for when one of his greatest trials is about to begin."

"Oh, you mean the trial that's going to be taking place in the realm of Aselia under the jurisdiction of one of the Lords that created it, sister?" was what the red eyed entity asked his female sibling while at the same time receiving a look towards his direction as an answer to his question. "It is difficult to forget the matter seeing that you're the one who pulled a being from that realm for the purpose to save his home world, but to aid Master Arias with his future battles as well. I hope that you realize that by taking that human who exiled himself into Derris-Kharlan that you would have to speak with the Lord who is in charge of that sector. We may have powers that equal to that of at least one of the seven Lords, but we are still ranked as our creator's second seats in power."

"Don't fret, brother, I'll be sure to tell the creator of that sector of realms personally about the situation. Kratos Aurion would be under my watch seeing that it was I that have managed to take him out of Derris-Kharlan during its invasion," the female entity responded to her sibling with a calm tone just as her green eyes twinkled like precious gems. "I would take full responsibility for supervising the human angel on his punishment as well as preparing him for the task ahead of him. It shouldn't take long for me in informing the ancient human on what he needs to know for his task."

"I'm proud that despite your sometimes childish personality, that you are able to see the seriousness of this situation, my lady," was what the eldest of the three said to his companion while at the same time materializing a huge crystal bubble with the image of a world with two moons on one side. "I've already taken the precautions of alerting Mana Martel, guardian of this world's Life Tree Yggdrasill, of the upcoming threat as well as Master Arias' arrival. Of course, I didn't reveal everything to the female Summon Spirit about the exact cause of the events for even we, who could see through the pasts, presents, and futures of any world we choose, cannot have foreseen it."

"That only leaves leave me with handling the situation with the Eternal Swordsman of Aselia who has a small portion of the corrupt angelic half-elf within his mind while keeping my own presence hidden from sight of any who would ease drop," was what the crimson eyed entity said to his brethren with a thoughtful tone right before he continued speaking. "But once I've informed the young human of the real events that are about to take place in his world and neutralize the corrupt parasitic spirit within his mind for the time being, I will return back to our home dimension so that I, along with the elder, may watch over Earth realm to spot the coming of the Archangels as my sister goes over the current situation with the Lord in charge of that sector while persuading him into releasing Kratos Aurion into her custody."

"Then it seems that all is set, my brethren. All that we could do is make the final preparations to set fate in motion and hope for the best for once we are passed this point, we cannot directly interfere," was what the blue eyed elder of their council said to the right before continuing to speak in a calm and polite manner. "Now we have a final topic that we need to discuss and that is what to call ourselves to these beings if we were to show our presence in front of their eyes."

"Seeing that our real names would be too complicated for them to understand, I suppose that we have no choice in the matter," replied the red eyed entity with a thoughtful tone just before he spoke again. "From this point forward, I would go by the name of Paladin Orian."

"Then I shall assume the name of Maiden Pegasia," was what the green member of their council responded to while at the same time showing a small bit of amusement within her tone. "It seems rather fitting considering that I'm needing a name for my meeting with Kratos Aurion. But what of yourself, elder?"

"Hmm. Then it would seem that I would have to go by the alias of Wiseman Dracous seeing that my own name would cause confusion to Master Arias or any of his companions for when they hear it," was what the elderly entity said while at the same time turning his full attention towards the globe figure that he had created just a few moments ago just before speaking again. "It would be a long while before we confront Master Arias and his companions about what's going to happen in the near future. In the meantime, we must be on high alert for the Archangels for they could also be a part in the upcoming battles."

"Then it would be time for me to make my leave, elder," was what the green eyed female said to her older companion while at the same time turning her full attention towards her sibling. "I suggest that you make haste to your destination as well, brother. The longer that the spiritual parasite of Mithos Yggdrasill remains rampant within the Eternal Swordsman's mind, then the more difficult that it would be to conceal yourself."

"I'll get on it right away, sister. Do not worry," was what the red eye male said to his older sibling with a calm mutual tone while at the same time seeing his ruby eyes fading from existence. "I just pray that what we are doing would be enough for the heroes of Aselia along with Master Arias and his companions to cope with on their own without our further interference."

"All that we could for when we reach that point is to hope for the best my friend while praying that Nightmare Parasite doesn't decide to intervene in this affair," was what the elder responded to his male companion while sounding, for the first time since speaking, a bit worried. "I wouldn't dare to think of what would happen if that creature were to know of what's happening. Even we cannot tell where its presence is or where it would strike now that it has evolved to the point where even the three of us could not find its' spiritual energies. Master Arias, I pray for your success as the path that you are about to tread on would be far from a pleasant experience."

**End**

**A/N:** Well, that's another story that's off my back. Sorry that I didn't have the time to update as much as I have to but there have been so many things in my life that have finally caught up with me. Like getting ready for my next semester of classes this fall. In any case, what you all just read are the three beings that have assisted Miguel and his outer worldly friends since the beginning of the story The Red Star in the Darkness. As for what you've read about the Archangels, as the beings dubbed them, more info would on them would be put up in the future for once I get more things in order. Also, the names that all of you read about the three ancient beings are going to be their dubbed names seeing that I have yet to think of appropriate names for them...yet. In any case, it's also going to be a fic that would help start up the long crossover fiction project named Silver Radiance which still won't be completed and ready for another few months. Thank you all for reading this fic and I hope that you all would give me good and honest comments. Again, the characters that are mentioned within this story do not belong to me but to the people and companies mentioned above. I can't stress that enough. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma


End file.
